<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning by MurdocksCastle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675140">Morning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle'>MurdocksCastle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Links with my Benverly oneshot, M/M, Oneshot, Shower Sex, Smut, motel sex, post It Chapter Two</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdocksCastle/pseuds/MurdocksCastle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Losers are on a road trip. Richie and Eddie decide to spend their morning in the shower of their motel room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light shined through the curtains of the shitty motel as Richie began to open his eyes. He didn’t know what time it was but he could fall back asleep if he wanted to, the sleep and tiredness still hasn’t left his body yet. They had time to fall back asleep...he thinks, well he hopes because eventually one of the losers are probably going to knock on their door or burst into the room to tell them to get up. </p><p>They all decided to take a road trip together after everything that happened back in Derry, allow each other time to get to know each other again (although it feels like they’ve spent their whole lives together and that they never drifted apart in the first place) and it’s been great so far. It was nice just being together and learning new things about each other as they all laughed and joked. The atmosphere was like back at the restaurant were everyone was carefree, laughing and joking with each other. This road trip was what they all needed after all that shit.</p><p>They had stopped at a motel for the night to get some rest before they head out again and now that it was morning Richie didn’t want to get out of bed, the bed was surprisingly comfortable and he wanted to just sleep if he was honest. In a way he felt this sense of energy and happiness at his current situation, he wasn’t alone in the bed, Eddie was currently still asleep in his arms. He wasn’t wearing his glasses but he could just about make out the back of Eddie’s head and his perfect back. Never did he think in all these years, back in his childhood that we would be were he is now, being with Eddie, together and in love...he still can’t get his head around it.</p><p>He should probably go back to sleep because Eddie was still asleep but he couldn’t help but reach out, his fingers gently brushing against Eddie’s bare back. He could feel Eddie now stirring in his arms as he shifted a little and the sound of his eyelashes brushing against the pillow as he woke up causing Richie to retreat his hand back. He heard Eddie sigh softly as he shuffled back into Richie’s chest to get closer to him. He felt a little guilty for waking Eddie up but he knew most likely Mike or Stan will be knocking on their door soon so it didn’t really matter. </p><p>“Morning” Eddie muttered, eyes still closed.<br/>“What time is it?” Mumbled Richie as he wrapped his arms tighter around Eddie, pulling him closer as he pressed a soft kiss to his temple. Eddie reached out to the bedside table as he grabbed his phone, eyes squinting a little at the brightness as he looked at the time.<br/>“Eight thirty” he muttered before putting his phone back down on the bedside table and reaching out to pull the sheets up more. </p><p>Richie sighed before he pressed another kiss to Eddie’s temple causing him to tiredly smile at the kiss. <br/>“We should go back to sleep” suggested Eddie tiredly as he pushed his head back, turning, almost nuzzling into Richie. <br/>“Uh huh?” Hummed Richie as their noses brushed against each other’s before their lips touched. As they pulled away from the kiss Richie leaned back into the pillows again, keeping Eddie in his arms as he closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p>He must have fell back asleep because the next time he opened his eyes Eddie was no longer in his arms and he could hear the sound of the shower running. He sat up, yawing as he stretched, arms clicking as he did before he was climbing out of bed to head to the shower. He’s sure Eddie won’t mind him joining him.</p><p>The doors to the shower were all steamed up so Eddie wouldn’t have seen Richie come walking in so once he slid the door open, Eddie jumped a little with fright.<br/>“Jesus, fuck Richie!” He said causing Richie to laugh and climb into the shower, sliding the door shut behind him. He can’t see that well due to not wearing his glasses and the steam of the bathroom but he can imagine the look on Eddie’s face.<br/>“Sorry, did I scare you?” He laughed as he reached for Eddie, pulling him closer to him. <br/>“Yes asshole!” Groaned Eddie as he gently shoved his shoulder <br/>“Well let me make it up to you” Whispered Richie, stepping closer as he pulled Eddie into a kiss. </p><p>Eddie hummed into the kiss before pulling away but Richie continued on, moving his kisses to Eddie’s neck, causing him to softly sigh at the affection and touch. One of Richie’s hands traveled to Eddie’s side, down his back before his thumb was teasingly circling around  Eddie’s hole.</p><p>Eddie’s hands clutched onto Richie’s arms as a strangled gasp left him.<br/>“Still open for me?” He whispered to Eddie’s ear, grinning as he teasingly pressed against his hole, hearing the soft whines leave Eddie. He moved his head back up, nose brushing against Eddie’s before they kissed again. As they kissed Eddie was blindly reaching his hand out to were all the bottles were stored on the shelf of the shower before he was shoving a small bottle into Richie’s free hand and his other hand now moved away from Eddie’s hole.</p><p>As Richie pulled away from the kiss he rose his eyebrows up at him.<br/>“You took this into the shower with you? Okay what have you done with Eddie Kaspbrak? because right now I’m fucking talking to horny Kaspbrak” Exclaimed Richie as Eddie rolled his eyes with amusement.</p><p>“You complaining?” Laughed Eddie as Richie bit his bottom lip.<br/>“Definitely not” He whispered in response before pulling Eddie into another kiss. The kiss was quick as Richie pulled away to open the cap and put lube on two of his fingers before he was back at his hole pushing one of his fingers in. Eddie bit his lip, hands moving to clutch his shoulders as his head pressed back against the tiles. Richie leaned forward, his tongue slowly sliding up the hollow of his neck, tasting his clean skin and the water droplets as his tongue traveled up to behind his ear slowly pulling his finger out before returning and adding a second finger. </p><p>Eddie’s bottom lip freed from his teeth as a moan left his lips, a sound that Richie would never get tired of hearing. He continued to press kisses to his neck and the sensitive skin behind his ear, the kisses slow, deep and lingering as he continued to pump his fingers inside him. </p><p>As Richie curled his fingers the right way Eddie cried out, fingers gripping his shoulders hard as Richie continued to thrust his fingers inside him, hitting directly on the sensitive bundle of nerves as Eddie trembled under his touch. Eddie hopes that the sound of the water running in the shower was enough to drown out any sound so Bev and Ben most likely sleeping in the motel room next to theirs don’t hear otherwise this was going to be embarrassing once they head down for breakfast. </p><p>He pulled Richie’s head up to pull him into a kiss, fingers gripping his wet hair, Richie’s fingers inside him. His fingers brushing inside that sensitive spot as he swallowed Eddie’s moans, the feel of his fingers gripping him, their bodies so close together and the sound of Eddie so desperate and pleading in his moans, god, Richie can’t get enough of this.</p><p>Slowly he pulled out his fingers before grabbing the lube again. When the bottle was put back Richie gripped Eddie’s thigh, bringing it up so that his leg hooked over his hip.<br/>“Lift the other one” he breathed to Eddie’s lips.<br/>“If you drop me I swear to god Richie-“<br/>“It’s alright I’ve got ya” grinned Richie against his lips before kissing him again and pushing him up against cold tiles, something about Richie saying he’s got him made him feel like his body was burning up as he lifted his other leg up to hook over Richie’s hip, maybe it’s the idea of Richie man handling him.</p><p>Richie kept hold of Eddie while his other hand guided his cock to his hole as he slowly pushed into him. Once he was completely inside him, his hand reached up to Eddie’s neck so that his hand was resting at the side of his neck and jaw, pushing his head to the side a little so that he could attack his neck with kisses and gentle bites as he began to slowly roll his hips into Eddie. </p><p>Eddie closed his eyes as he sighed at the pleasuring feeling of Richie inside him, the feeling slowly building up as he slowly pushed in and out of him, the feel of his hand holding his head in place as he places kisses and most likely hickeys all over his sensitive skin. Something that he never thought Richie would ever be doing to him and he can’t get enough of it. </p><p>The sounds leaving his lips now grew into loud moans as Richie clutched onto him tighter, building up the pace.<br/>“God” he moaned<br/>“No quite but I’ll take the compliment” breathed Richie in response causing Eddie to groan.<br/>“S-shut up” he groaned as Richie chuckled against his neck before his lips moved from Eddie’s neck back to his lips. </p><p>Angling his hips a little Richie slowly bottomed out before slamming back in hard, hitting the exact spot inside him that he was looking for causing Eddie to cry out as he pulled away from the kiss, the sound bouncing off the walls. <br/>“Fuck Richie!” He cried out, nails digging into his shoulders and god, the sounds leaving Eddie was something from every wet dream Richie has ever had about him.</p><p>He continued thrusting hard into Eddie, hitting that spot inside him every time causing Eddie to cry out and almost sob as he rested his head on Richie’s shoulder. Richie’s big hands gripped his thighs hard, face nuzzled into Eddie’s hair and ear.<br/>“Wish I could see you right now” he breathed, knowing that if he raised his voice any louder it would most likely sound embarrassing.<br/>“F-feels so good R-Richie!” Eddie moaned out, voice getting louder as he did, he was close.</p><p>“P-please Richie!” He whined, head still resting on Richie’s shoulder, hands still gripping tight. Richie groaned at the sound of Eddie’s voice, so pleading, so desperate, it was hot. <br/>“You gonna cum?” He said, voice low sending shivers down his body.<br/>“Y-Yeah please R-Rich!” Whimpered Eddie as Richie gripped onto Eddie’s thighs harder as he began to slam deeper, faster and harder into Eddie causing him to cry out, body trembling against his.</p><p>“Cum for me Eddie” he groaned as one of his hands reached to take hold of his cock, stroking him in time with his trusts causing Eddie to cry out against Richie’s shoulder, body clenching and trembling as he released into Richie’s hand. He gasped and whimpered as Richie continued to ride him through his release before a whine left Richie, fingers gripping Eddie’s thigh tighter as he came, releasing inside him.</p><p>He slowly continued his thrusts, slowing them down as he rode out his release before he was pulling out of Eddie. He kept Eddie in his arms, up against the wall of the shower as they gave themselves time to calm down. The shower water was now freezing, hitting Richie’s back but he didn’t really care, he already felt like his body was burning from what they just did a few minutes ago. </p><p>He pressed a kiss to Eddie’s hair before moving to his ear.<br/>“Good morning” he whispered causing Eddie to start laughing, his adorable laugh that has his heart doing little flips whenever he hears it.</p><p>“I need to get down but” Muttered Eddie causing Richie to raise his eyebrows.<br/>“Eduardo, you trying to say I was that good you can’t stand?” He teased causing Eddie to groan.<br/>“Got your legs feeling like jelly?” <br/>“Ugh don’t get big headed!”<br/>“Well you’re making me feel VERY big headed right now Ed’s” grinned Richie, face pressing into Eddie’s hair again before he gently bit his earlobe, gently pulling before his teeth let go. He heard the hitch of Eddie’s breath when he did that, the sound of the shower could not hide that. </p><p>His hand reached out blindly, fumbling until he found the shower taps and turned it off before returning his hand back to take hold of Eddie.<br/>“I’ve got ya” he said as he gently took hold of Eddie’s thigh with one hand, helping him set one foot back down onto the ground. He wrapped his arm around Eddie to keep him steady as Eddie removed his other leg from Richie’s hip and set his other foot back down on the tiled floor. </p><p>“Got it?” Asked Richie<br/>“Yeah” he said before Richie moved away a little. They dried themselves before getting dressed and checking their phones to see Mike had texted to say that he’s got them a table in the diner downstairs and that him, Bill and Stan were already down there.  <br/>“We better head down before our asses get dragged out” Said Richie as he shoved his phone into his pocket before following Eddie to the door to leave.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>